


Peppermint Winter

by Newtdew25



Series: The Best Laid Plans [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Candy Canes, Christmas, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtdew25/pseuds/Newtdew25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Race has an affinity for sweets, particularly candy canes.</p><p>Spot's curiosity gets the best of him.</p><p>Race didn't expect what he walked into, but he's definitely not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Winter

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first smutty story! To the anon that wanted a higher rating, here you go! But since I'm lousy with virginity, my writing comes from my somewhat dirty imagination...
> 
> Oh well, it's all in good holiday cheer!

Spot knew that he shouldn’t be thinking like this, so he tried focusing on other things. The fireplace, the snow falling outside, the painting that he inherited from his parents; anything **but** the candy canes that Race had brought home the other night.

            _Who the hell buys candy canes in November anyways?_

_Well, besides the idiot I call my boyfriend._

            Since most of his taekwondo students were at home with colds and whatever children got sick with these days, he had closed the dojang early. When he came home, Race was lying on the couch, checking his blog on the laptop Spot gave him for his birthday while sucking on one of the candy canes.

            _No, not **sucking!** It was in his mouth, nothing more._

            “Don’t you have classes today?” he asked after lovingly ruffling his hair. Race bolted up so rapidly that Spot had to grab the laptop from his lap. “Shit, shit!” Race muttered as he grabbed his bag while attempting to throw on his jacket. “I almost forgot; see you tonight!” Before Spot could even get a word in, his boyfriend had run out the door, candy cane just hanging from his lips.

            There was still another candy cane sitting on the coffee table. It was a fair bit larger than the one Race had; in fact, it looked more like a decoration. Seeing the other candy cane in Race’s mouth, however, had only made Spot’s jeans uncomfortably tight.

            He groaned as he sat down on the couch. _“I can’t believe I’m getting hard over a fucking candy cane.”_ No matter where he looked or what else he tried to think of, his mind always drifted back to the large, curved peppermint stick in front of him. _“I mean, food can’t be erotic, right?”_

            If his past browser histories (which he definitely cleared, last time he checked) were any indicator, it **can** be.

            Spot looked hesitantly at the door; as if afraid that Race was actually watching, enjoying his discomfort. He turned back towards the candy cane. The light from the fireplace had cast a sort of glow over it, as if the room was enticing him to try out something he had only allowed himself to think about.

            _Fuck it._

            He grabbed the candy cane and practically sprinted to their shared bedroom. Spot thought back to the videos he had watched over the past few weeks. Normally, he wasn’t desperate enough to resort to porn, but Race had been too busy studying for his exams. Plus, even though they’ve been together for nearly a year now, Race has always bottomed; Spot’s curiosity had finally won out.

As he opened the bedside table drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube as well as a condom. _“I might as well be safe about it,”_ he mentally reminded himself. Once Spot was lying down on the bed, he rubbed his hand over his crotch, moaning quietly from how good the friction felt. It was like he was a young, horny teenager again; every little touch made him shiver with pleasure. After he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, he shimmied out of them and tossed them aside. His dick was still half-hard and straining against his black boxer briefs.

Spot’s breath hitched in his throat as he pulled his cock out from its confines. He threw his underwear away, too giddy with excitement to care where it went. As he reached for the bottle of lube, he spread his legs, teasing himself by slowly tracing his hole with his finger. Adding the cold, wet lubricant (which, according to Race, was a gift from his older brother on his 18th birthday), only made Spot more eager to have **something** up his ass.

_Wow, yet another thing I never thought I’d want._

He tore open the condom wrapper and grabbed the candy cane. As anxious as he was, Spot made sure that it didn’t rip as he wrapped it around the long part of the treat. With his legs spread, his hole lubricated, and the candy cane ready, Spot felt like a porn star, horny and eager for satisfaction.

Then the bedroom door opened.

There wasn’t much Spot could do to save face. His jeans and boxer briefs were somewhere in the room, and he had pushed up his shirt, exposing his chest. Oh, and his legs were spread wide apart, showcasing his lubed asshole. So that may be a bit embarrassing.

“Spot...” Race managed to get out as he set his bag down on the floor. “What are you doing?”

“What the fuck does it look like, Higgins?”

“I just... oh, fuck...”

Race had come over to sit on the bed, yet Spot felt no shame. Instead, his skin felt like fire, arousal shooting through his body as he looked up at his boyfriend. “Is that- oh, shit, it is,” Race muttered as he looked at the condom-clad candy cane. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I saw it online. I was horny. You do the math.”

Spot had expected some sort of smart-ass comment. He expected his boyfriend to burst out laughing. Hell, he even expected him to just get up, leave the room, and pretend it never happened. What he didn’t expect was for Race to lean over and kiss him while grabbing onto his cock.

“You just look so fuckable right now,” he whispered into Spot’s mouth. In his shock, Spot couldn’t do anything but revel in how skilled Race was at teasing him. Race’s tongue would slide against his; one hand firmly on his chest, the other slowly tugging at his cock. “I mean, if you wanted to bottom, you should have just asked...”

Race moved away from Spot, much to the latter’s annoyance. His protest melted into a loud, shameless moaning as Race pushed the end of the candy cane just past his hole, not even getting past the rim. “I-I’m stretched,” Spot sputtered out. “Just fuck me with it already!”

“Patience, Seanie, patience,” he murmured in reply, his voice husky with lust. Spot was too far gone to protest the stupid nickname. As Race moved the candy cane in and out of him, he gripped the bed sheets, focusing on just how amazing it felt. It took what was left of his willpower to not cum early; Race would never let him forget it if he did.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that not only had Race taken off his shirt, but that he could see the outline of his dick through his pants. Spot grabbed Race by the back of his neck and pulled him in for another sinful kiss, although it wasn’t so much kissing as it was biting and tugging each other’s lips.

“Can I... I mean, if it’s okay with you... uh, may I fuck you?”

_I really **did** fall in love with an idiot. A cute idiot, but an idiot nonetheless._

He looked up at Race, who seemed sincerely unsure about how Spot would react. It was endearing in a strange way, and he was tempted to pull him closer and gently cuddle with him. But now was not the time.

“You should have just asked,” he smugly echoed, much to Race’s amusement. “And you look really stupid right now.”

“Says the one with a candy cane halfway up his ass.”

“Touché.”

Race slowly pulled the candy cane out and carefully put it on the side table. Spot actually whined at how empty he felt. Just to spite him, Race was even making a show of stripping down and taking the condom out of its wrapper. Whenever he tried to protest, his boyfriend would just go slower.

            When he finally had the condom on, Race lined himself up, holding onto his boyfriend for support. Spot could only imagine what he looked like right now, the stoic captain of the Bridgeport Rugby Team spreading his legs, eagerly waiting to be fucked.

            Spot held Race’s cock and guided him in, wincing as it pushed past the ring of muscle. He tried to focus on just breathing and listening to Race as he whispered a curse or two. At the moment, Spot’s world was nothing more than the two of them and the warmth that was building up in his gut.

            “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. “I should have bottomed a long time ago. You know, switch it up a little bit.” Race panted in agreement. “Yeah; I never noticed how nice your ass was until today... I think I’m gonna...”

            “Do it!” Spot cried out as he tugged furiously on his cock, the pleasure sending him into overdrive.

            Race pulled himself out of Spot and moved up, pulling his dick hastily. Long, white strips of cum splashed onto his face and neck, and Spot opened his mouth hungrily. He groaned as his own cock twitched and sprayed cum all over his chest, breathing heavily.

            As the high died down, Race used his fingers to wipe some of the cum off of Spot’s face, only for him to take them into his mouth, sucking on them obscenely and swirling his tongue around each digit. “Kinky bastard,” he affectionately muttered as he dove in for a quick kiss, tasting himself on Spot’s lips. “We better clean up though; cum’s awful when it dries.”

            Spot reached out for Race and pulled him down to the bed. “We’ve got time for that later. I just wanna cuddle and do whatever romantic shit people do after sex.” Race looked at him in shock. “Sean Emmett Conlon, of all people, wants pillow talk?”

            “If you want to make it sound stupid, then yes; I want some fucking pillow talk.”

            Race just laughed again as he rested his head in the crook of Spot’s neck and wrapped his arms around him, letting his legs lay over his. “By the way, if you want, we can go out and get some actual toys this weekend if you’d like. As hot as walking in on you was, I really wanted to eat that candy cane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions would be appreciated!


End file.
